Benedict x Oc CRACK
by DementedJoker-chan
Summary: One of my friends made me and...yeah...Just don't read it unless you truly have nothing better to do with your life...I'm disappointed with myself for uploading this on here... Warnings: CRACK, OC's Gay sex(i guess) Disclaimer: I own nothing


WARNINGS: yaoi(?) OC's CRACK non-betaed….just don't bother reading it unless you are Lili…. Or really really really bored.

"Hey Lili! Enjoy your present fully got it? Because it's fucking hard work kidnapping someone who lives in a different continent and is famous."

Lili gave a confused look until she saw the body bag Alice dragged in. She tossed it on her bed before giving a small salute.

"Well my job here is done and I got me a hot piece of ass tied to my own bed so later! Use a rubber ok?" she said with a grin before leaving.

Lili looked at the body bag before giving a large grin. Quickly she pounced on the bag and gave a loud fangirl scream when she opened it. It was Benedict Cumberbatch. He looked at Lili with fear in his eyes.

"Quick please save me some crazy Asian girl kidnapped me!"

Lili gave a small laugh, "Now why would I save you? My name is Lili and you and I are going to make love!"

The man looked at Lili as if she was crazy, which no offense, she probably was but that's not the point of our story.

Lili quickly pulled the unwilling man into a kiss. She moaned in happiness as she was finally kissing freaking Benedict Cumberbatch, take that other fangirls! She pulled away with a grin. Quickly gaining super powers for a second she magically took off his clothes while he was still tied up. Because why would she rip those clothes? I mean they looked freaking amazing and that would just be a shame to rip them off, no matter how hot that might seem.

Benedict looked in fear as he started to struggle to hide his AMAZING package. Lili gave a small pout when she saw this and quickly pulled his legs apart getting a good look. She grinned when she saw he was hard. With a slightly insane laugh she took in his hard length, giving him the most amazing blowjob of his life because she was just so amazingly skilled at giving blowjobs for some reason.

Benedict gave a large moan of her name as he suddenly came on her mouth. Lili groaned and quickly swallowed his seed. When she pulled away she felt her body glow. And soon there was a flash of blinding white light. When the light faded she looked at herself and screamed in happiness. She was a dude now!

Benedict's magical cum had turned our young heroine, if a rapist can be considered a heroine, into a hero! (But don't worry kids it won't be rape for long, now back to the story!)

Benedict saw Lili as a male and moaned because he was so hot as a guy. (And Benedict was gay so this made his rape not seem like rape anymore because Lili was that hot as a dude) Lili looked at Benedict and he looked at Lili. Soon the two were overcome with amazing lust. Using his magical powers Benedict broke out of his restraints.

He quickly pounced on the male Lili, pulling him into a kiss, dominating the kiss completely. He slowly trailed his fingers southward and soon found his entrance. Never once breaking the kiss he stuck the first finger inside. Slowly thrusting it in and out, and when he deemed the other stretched enough he stuck the second one in next, slowly scissoring the other open. He finally broke the kiss and looked at the male Lili with loving eyes. "Are you ok?"

Lili gave a small nod, to far lost in lust to even form words. Benedict smiled at this and stuck in the last and final finger. Soon when he was done stretching the other he pulled his fingers out. Lili gave a small whine at this but he just smiled. "Don't worry love, I'll fill you up soon," he said in his amazingly hot and seductive British voice.

And fill him up he did. Quickly lubricating his large hard 10 in dick he shoved the length in the male Lili's ass. Lili moaned the feeling as did Benedict.

"You're so tight, love…" he said as he began to quickly thrust in and out of that wonderful heat that squeezed his hard length in just the right ways.

Lili moaned at this, "Oh Benedict, you're so good~"

Benedict smirked at that.

"I know." He said as he began to quicken his thrusts.

Soon he was thrusting in and out of that sinfully wonderful heat as hard and as quick as he could. Lili moaned feeling her release coming. When the British actor hit his prostate dead on once more, that sent Lili over the edge. With a loud moan of his name Lili was soon coming.

Benedict also moaned and came inside the tight heat when the already tight heat began to tighten even more. Soon the two after both males had come they laid together on Lili's bed in contentment. Benedict turned to Lili, smiling. "That was amazing." Lili nodded in agreement before realizing something.

"Oh my god you didn't use a condom! I'm gonna be a pregnant guy!"

And a pregnant guy he was. The two soon had a beautiful baby hermaphrodite….thing...yeah….anyways. They loved their baby very much and lived a very happy life together.

The end

-_-_-_-OMAKE-_-_-_-

Alice sighed as she closed her laptop. "I'm finally done with the most awkward story I've ever written…"

"But it was mainly crack." A male voice pointed out. Alice rolled her eyes, "I tried making it a serious sex story and yeah, not happening…I just can't…." The male voice gave a small chuckle before grabbing her and pulling her into his embrace.

"Well now that you're done and they had a happy end, how about a round 5?" the voice said seductively.

Alice smirked, "I'd love to, Hibari Kyoya~"

End.

A/N: hey I wanted a happy ending too.

.

.

.

.

I am NEVER doing another request like this…EVER. OMFG YOU'RE LUCKY I LOVE YOU. I don't even know why I uploaded this story…..sigh…


End file.
